Stuttering
by Tu Es Chicago
Summary: MxM songfic to "Stuttering" By the Friday Night Boys. Matt just can't seem to stop Stuttering around Mello, despite all the hints he's dropping...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Matt, Mello, Wammy's or the song "Stuttering." Sorry to disappoint!_

_**A/N: Set during their time in Wammy's, songfic with the song "Stuttering" by the Friday night boys, and the pairing is Matt x Mello. I did not use the entire song for purposes of making this cuter. My apologies.**_

**~Stuttering~**

_You walk into the room and I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I  
I wanna tell you to tell you but I just can't speak  
This shouldn't be so difficult, wh-y-y-y-y-y-y  
Tell me why I see you and I just cant breathe_

Matt looked up from the game he was playing as the door to the room he shared with Mello swung open and his blonde, leather-clad roommate walked in, dropping himself on the couch as always. As always, Matt felt his throat become dry and his palms get clammy. It hadn't always been like this, when they were younger, talking to Mello was the easiest thing in the world. But now, he always became a complete mess every time Mello was anywhere _close_ to him.

_You're like a bullet, go to my heart  
You're like a very far shooting star  
The very thing that I need  
Look at how you get to me_

"Hey, Matt," The simple not-even-full-sentence greeting made the fifteen-year-old Matt's heart accelerate. Just a few months ago, he'd started feeling like this. Noticing little things about Mello he adored.

For example, the way his hair fell at a perfect length all the time, whereas his own coppery mop was a mess constantly. His blue eyes that were always full of some kind of fire or light that Matt had trouble finding in his own eyes. The way his leather clung so tightly to his form, showing off his perfection—Matt would find himself rather disappointed if Mello starting wearing pants loose enough not to show off his ass all of a sudden. And the way Mello sang in the shower and thought Matt couldn't hear him, which was one of Matt's favorites. Mello's voice was actually fairly nice to listen to, but if he knew Matt could hear him, he'd undoubtedly stop. So Matt kept silent. And Another thing he loved was the somehow sensual way that Mello always managed to eat chocolate. Sometimes, just watching it could make Matt feel a little… erm… _stiff. _

These were a few of the reasons Matt loved Mello, but not nearly the half of them, which is why he always had trouble finding words when the blonde spoke to him.

_I can never be myself  
How can I when I'm stuck in hell?_

_Stutt-ing-stutter-in-stutter-eh-ing  
Wanna tell you how I feel inside,_

Matt was having some seriously trouble getting words out now. He had been for the past few weeks now. He wasn't even acting like himself, like _Matt_ anymore around Mello. Matt was laid-back, relaxed, humorous, friendly and a bit of a dork. However, his mental Hell was causing him to become a verbally-challenged idiot, triggered only by the other boy just entering the room.

"Uh, h-hey…" He said a little nervously, swallowing hoping to make his throat less dry, to absolutely NO avail.

_If only he knew what I wish I could say… _He thought pathetically to himself.

_but every time I go and try  
mutterin-mutter-mutter-en-ing  
Stutt-ing-stutter-in-stutter-en-ing_

"You okay?" Mello raised an eyebrow, obviously sensing the unusual behavior from his best friend. He adored Matt. He did. The adorable mop of coppery hair on his head, the way his vest and shirt both made him look sexy and nerdy at the same time, and he really, REALLY loved when Matt took off the goggles, revealing his sweet puppy eyes. However, Matt's goggles were on today, making Mello frown. Normally he took them off when it was just the two of them. He'd been dropping hints for Matt to do something already for weeks. It was beginning to be hopeless. Either Matt was straight or he was really clueless, and it was testing Mello's non-existent patience.

"Y-yeah." Matt said back. "Just… umm... nothing." He looked down at the game again, which suddenly seemed less entertaining and harder to focus on.

_Hmm… _Mello thought to himself, wanting to attempt to make another move. He moved a little closer on the couch. He put his chin on Matt's shoulder, pretending to be looking at the game in his hands, feigning interest. Perhaps the way to Matt's heart was through his game which Mello didn't actually care about.

"What're you playing?" He asked, faking curiosity.

Matt didn't seem to note the sexy undertone Mello had tried so hard to make subtle but noticeable and launched into a long, stuttered explanation about the game leaving Mello feeling bored, and annoyed that he didn't get the hint.

So, Mello just got up and said he had to go do something and headed for the door of their shared room.

_Don't leave I know I effed it up  
that's my luck, that's just my luck-u-uck  
Here I go, here I go and do it again  
you're tight and I'm just so tongue tied  
Why-y-y-y-y, why can't I get it right  
The words just wont come out  
They wanna take me down  
But I'm still around_

Matt wanted to punch himself in the face. Seriously, why the hell had he rambled on like that? He knew _very _well that Mello didn't care about some stupid game, and that the interest must have been faked to make him happy. So why the hell did he ramble on like that, barely leaving him any room to talk? _Damn, I'm an idiot. This probably isn't the firs time this has happened, either! _But then again, who was he kidding. Matt couldn't fathom a reason that Mello would ever even consider him in that light. Matt was thinking wishfully. But still… he could hope right? He could try, couldn't he? Even if he screwed up every time.

"Wait!" he yelled after Mello, who literally had a foot out the door. Mello turned his face to look at him.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, with a seemingly bored expression on his face.

"Just… tell me what pissed you off, okay?" At the very least, Matt could not be such an idiot anymore, regardless of whether or not he had a chance in Hell.

Mello sighed. "You're a little dumb sometimes you know? You're awful at taking hints."

"H-hints?" He cocked his head to one side (Making Mello find him even more puppy-like than normal, what with his eyes.)

Mello shut the door and walked silently over to the couch. "Matt, am I going to need to spell this out for you?" He was a little annoyed, but he was also tired of waiting for Matt to take a hint.

"Huh?"

"Oh for the love of—" Mello didn't even finish the sentence. He leaned forward quickly, kissing Matt full on the mouth. When he pulled back, he was satisfied to see an adorable blush on the face of the other. "That, Mattie," He said, "Was what I was hoping you'd figure out."

_You're like a bullet, go to my heart  
You're like a very far shooting star  
The very thing that I need  
Look at how you get to me_

Matt was in total and complete shock, but he was also happy as hell, though he also was mentally kicking himself for being so freaking blind. He'd spent several weeks stuttering and blushing for pretty much nothing because Mello had been dropping hints he was too stupid to get the entire time.

He wasn't sure how long Mello would even care about him, so he figured he'd better damn well enjoy it. He grabbed Mello by a shoulder and crushed his lips again the latter's.

**A/N: Ta-da! Cheesy Cuteness!**

**Mello: Thrash, why did you turn Matt into a clueless idiot?**

**Matt: Seriously, I'm not THAT oblivious! I pay very close attention to Mello!**

**Thrash: … I'm the writer, do as I say! R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
